Official Lost Podcast transcript/November 03, 2006
PandoraX is responsible for this transcription. It is one in the series of the Official Lost Podcasts. ---- Damon Lindelof: Hi there. Carlton Cuse: Hello. Damon Lindelof: And welcome to our little mini video podcast here. Carlton Cuse: Very, very short podcast. Damon Lindelof: For many months, or years, we have promised you the story of our own Lost cross, and this is gonna be it. If you guys make it to the end of our incredibly thrilling Lost cross story... Carlton Cuse: There is a special preview of an upcoming Lost episode. Damon Lindelof: So, theoretically, you could just fast forward through us yammering, and go right to the preview. Carlton Cuse: Yes, yes, you could. That would be wise. Damon Lindelof: We highly, highly recommend that. theme music Carlton Cuse: One of the things that actually came up last year was, um, some people... certain people were concerned that maybe the crosses that we had on the show might be exaggerated, might not really reflect reality. Damon Lindelof: Yeah, any number of... we have a billion of 'em. Hurley has the same boss at the Chicken Shack as Locke had at the box company, but people say that would never happen. Carlton Cuse: Right, right. But in fact, we have ourselves, had our own sort of indirect Lost cross which we wanted to tell you guys about today. Damon Lindelof: We have proof! Tangible proof. Carlton Cuse: We have proof of these crosses can actually happen. Damon Lindelof: Photographic evidence! There's a picture that totally tells the story of our cross. Carlton Cuse: So, this actually started, many many years ago, when I was partnered with a writer named Jeffrey Baum. Baum and Carlton Cuse old picture shown Jeffrey was a big feature writer, and he was the writer at the time of Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade and... Damon Lindelof: I've heard of that film. Carlton Cuse: And... I was with him, and we were developing this movie, and Jeffrey had become friends with George Lucas. And I was wanting to take my son to Disneyland, and his friends. And, y'know, we worked for the Walt Disney Company, but I discovered that it isn't as easy to get free tickets to Disneyland as one might think. They're not just saying "Oh, you work for Disney, have some free Disneyland tickets". It's even harder, actually... Damon Lindelof: That's a lesson we learned later ourselves, but now we're getting ahead of it. Carlton Cuse: Yes, it is. But... one day Damon and I were talking about this... & white parody "scene recreation" shown, with geeky looking guy with wig at desk in front of computer ("Carlton") and guy with glasses and cap asleep on sofa ("Damon"). Carlton Cuse: ...And I was figuring out if I would be able to get some of, y'know, access to Disneyland... is talking to asleep "Damon", then kicks sofa to get his attention; "Damon" takes off his cap, revealing a bald rubber skullcap I was explaining to him, that back when I was partnered with Jeffrey Baum, Jeffrey had become friends with George Lucas. One time, George Lucas had invited Jeffrey to go to Disneyland together, with their families, because they had kids that were about the same age. And so, Jeffrey and George Lucas went to Disneyland together, and the next day, Jeffrey came back and was incredibly excited—we were working and explaining that, because it was George Lucas, they not only got free tickets to Disneyland, they actually got backdoor access to the rides. So they had someone who was literally taking them in the backdoor, and they didn't have to wait on any lines to go on the ride, so I was thinking, "Wow, that would be so cool to be George Lucas." Damon Lindelof: But anyways, as Carlton was telling me this story, I basically said y'know, that is the craziest story, because when I was 14 years old... parody "flashback" with geeky looking boy with glasses (taped in the middle) and a wig shown, in back, a hand goes out and pats his head... my father and I came out to Los Angeles for the first time after years and years of begging him, can we go to LA, can we go to LA, can we go to LA... of young "Damon" holding up newspaper, then shot of them getting in car... he finally relented and said "We'll go to Los Angeles, damnit!" of young "Damon" reading fan magazine with Locke's drawing on the front; "Damon" finds out he is leaving, is happy, and slips the magazine carefully into a protective plastic bag and refiles it away in box And we came out here, and the first day, we went to Universal Studios, which was very exiting to me. And at the end of it, we were starving, so... we went to this place called Tony Roma's. stands in line at restaurant, then someone brushes past him, and his jaw falls open But while we were standing in line, we saw George Lucas, who went straight to the front of the line, with his entire family. Carlton Cuse: Does that man ever wait in line? Damon Lindelof: He doesn't. And I said "Oh my God! That's George Lucas!" And my father... we were so overwhelmed by this, because we were such big Star Wars fans, that we fumbled for our camera, but were unable to take a picture of him, and he went straight to the front of the line at Tony Roma's, and after this, we became even more disheartened, so we left. But the next day, we went to Disneyland, I got in this line for this ride called 'Star Jets' is bored standing in a long line, when someone brushes past him again And, lo and behold, I see George Lucas again! He buzzes right by me to the front of the line, and I'm like "Oh my God! I'm not going to miss this opportunity twice." So, I ran out of the line, got my father in the gift shop goes to gift shop to get his dad and drag him out... and said, "Lucas just went up the elevator to 'Star Jets'... "Just loiter around the exit, so when he comes around, you can take a picture of ME, but he'll be in the background. So we won't be like the papparazzi." Though I didn't use that word, because I was 14. So, lo and behold, I waited at the exit of the ride, and 'snap', when my dad takes the picture and came back to New Jersey, I showed everybody that I knew, "Hey look, we saw George Lucas." And everybody was very excited. photo shown, of a young Damon with the side view of Lucas walking by. So, I told you this story, and I said, "I think I still have that picture somewhere, lemme bring it in." And I brought in the picture for you, of me and George Lucas, and you took one look at it, and you said, "Oh my God..." Carlton Cuse: ..."See this guy standing here in this picture that you've had since you were 14 years old? That's Jeffrey Baum!" on background of Damon's photo, another bearded guy next to Lucas Damon Lindelof: So, basically we realized that the picture that you had told me about, how to get into Disneyland and how to cut lines, I actually had a photograph of that story. Carlton Cuse: Yes, you told me a story, and you... yes, I told you a story, and you had a picture of yourself in my story. Damon Lindelof: Right, there's a photograph of me, and George Lucas, and Jeffrey Baum. Carlton Cuse: That's awesome. So, there it is. Damon Lindelof: It would have been cooler if it was you. Carlton Cuse: Well, exactly. Damon Lindelof: But, if we were writing it for Lost, it would have been you. Carlton Cuse: Hey, exactly. So, so, there are those kind of near misses and crosses and collisions in life, aren't there? Damon Lindelof: Everytime I tell that story, it just gets lamer. credits for the "flashback" "Damon" and "Carlton" shown for "Every Man for Himself", scene of Juliet and Ben asking Jack if he will operate on him, ending with Jack saying "At least you won't have to be disappointed for very long. Category:Official Podcasts